Gooseberry
Ugh i need to revamp him Appearance Walking through the rainforest, is a short RainWing named Gooseberry. He looks like none of the brightly coloured dragons in the rainforest; he's more like the exact opposite. Swirls of dark, pine green splash across his scales, mixing in with dark shades of gray and white. His bright, yellow eyes are usually narrowed in disgust as he watches his tribe eat fruit and swing throughout the rainforest with vines. Gooseberry's large, floppy ears slightly flap as wind flies by and presses against his pale green wing membranes. Personality For one thing, let's get this clear, Gooseberry is nothing like his tribe. He hates everything about them. From their bright colours to their laziness, Gooseberry despises how they didn't even care when RainWings began to go missing. When Queen Dazzling was queen, he had come to her, only two at the time, begging her to send out a search party for his sister. When she had declined, Gooseberry wanted to rip out her throat, and leave. At times, Gooseberry can be kind. When his sister, Beetle, scraped her knee a few days after escaping, he had bandaged her up. Soon, when they grew a year older, his sister decided to become a healer. Gooseberry had teased her, but supported her either way. History Gooseberry's egg, like all of the other RainWing eggs, had been put into different piles of eggs. When he hatched, he was teased for his boring scales, and he would usually huff and say something back, like, "well, your scales literally make me want to rip out my eyes." The only RainWing dragonet who he cared about was Beetle, who for some reason, immediately knew they were siblings from their bland scales and same facial features. Gooseberry began to stick around her side, and always hung out around her. But, as he grew one years old, Gooseberry began to notice something. Everyone were pathetic and lazy, while he was more cautious and smarter. Everyone liked taking naps while they rolled around in the sun, while he liked looking at stars. Everyone was pathetic, and hardly lives like dragons at all, while he actually ''acted ''like a dragon. That's when Gooseberry's hatred for his tribe began. When he was two, Gooseberry was one of the first dragons to notice that the RainWings were going missing, one of them being his sister. He confronted the current queen, and when she declined for a search party, Gooseberry immediately wanted to tear open her throat. After that, he ran out of there, tears of rage and sadness running down his cheeks. Gooseberry ran to the edge of the forest, until he found an inkpot, a blank scroll and a feather for writing. Gooseberry was confused at first, but when he dipped the feather into the inkpot, he immediately began to learn how to spell and write because of how intriguing it was. He continued to write and write until he ran out of ink, which upset him. Soon, when Glory came and freed the RainWings from the NightWings, Gooseberry had come with her, and freed Beetle from lava eating at her scales. Now, he's three, and loyal to Queen Glory. He usually bows when he's in her presence, but Gooseberry still hates his tribe for what they did. Nowadays, he wants to run away with his sister, and find more paper for writing so he can begin a writing career. Relationships Beetle Gooseberry and his sister are quite close. They help each other and make sure they're not hurt in any way. Though, over the years, he has grown distant with his sister, who's too busy to visit due to her job as a healer with the other RainWings. Trivia *Gooseberry was originally a positive dragonet who looked like he wanted christmas to be everyday.He *Love his new revamp. The old one was unoriginal and lazy. Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (Moonbreeze427)